Lettre à Fred
by Olympie
Summary: "Fred, Je te hais. Je te déteste. Comment as-tu pu mourir et me laisser seule ?" Après la bataille de Poudlard, une jeune femme, fiancée secrète de Fred, lui écrit une lettre, où elle se confit, où elle raconte, ses sentiments, ses envies, ses doutes, ses désillusions, sa peine, son chagrin.


_Bonjour ! Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. _

_**Crédits : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fred,

Je te hais. Je te déteste. Comment as-tu pu mourir et me laisser seule ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller, que c'était trop dangereux… On s'est d'ailleurs disputé pour ça. Les derniers mots que je t'ai dits étaient si durs, si lâches. Tu as été si courageux, si fort, si brave. Je me suis sentie si… Vide quand tu es parti. Et je me sentirai vide pour toujours maintenant. Merlin, ça fait mal. Si mal.

J'ai été à ton enterrement, mais je me suis sentie si mal, si peu à ma place. J'ai vu ton frère, Georges, s'accrocher à ta tombe en pleurant. J'ai vu ta mère tomber à genoux. Ta petite sœur est restée elle, si digne, si brave. Elle est restée là, le regard un peu vide. Elle paraissait si fragile, que j'ai compris le besoin si pressant que tu avais de constamment la protéger, même si tu le faisais à ta manière. Ton frère ainé, Percy, est le seul à m'avoir regardé. Il est juste venu me voir et m'a regardé. Nous pensions que même Georges ne savait pas. Que nous avons été bêtes ! Il m'a pris dans ses bras sans un mot. Ton père nous a regardés avec tant d'étonnement sur le visage que je crois qu'il a oublié quelques secondes ce pourquoi, il était là. Alors Percy m'a lâché, le visage ruisselant de larmes, et est retourné vers Georges pour aider Bill et Charlie à le faire lâché la tombe. Ta tombe. Merlin. TA tombe. Parce que maintenant tu es mort, et moi je suis seule. Fred Weasley, Merlin, pourquoi ? Comment as-tu pu ? J'ai tellement encore besoin de toi. Ton petit frère, Ron, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre à l'évidence. Il lisait et relisait les écritures sur la tombe. Il lisait et relisait _« Fred Weasley, 1/04/1978 – 2/05/1998 »_. Une autre phrase est gravée sur le marbre, mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à la lire à ce moment-là. Cela rendrait tout… Tellement réel.

Ta famille est restée si longtemps là, j'ai pensé partir avant d'avoir pu déposer mes fleurs. Mais ils sont finalement partis. Et je me suis avancé. J'ai posé mon front sur le marbre froid de ta tombe, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Notre première rencontre, à Poudlard, en première année. Moi si sérieuse, toi si blagueur. Tu m'as tout de suite plu. Tu étais tout ce que je n'osais pas être. Blagueur, détaché, prêt à tout pour ta famille. J'étais trop sérieuse, je prenais tout au sérieux, et je n'avais qu'un oncle pour famille. Notre premier rendez-vous en cinquième année, enfin si on peut appeler ça un rendez-vous. Tu m'avais juste proposé de venir avec ton frère et toi, pour faire un tour dans Pré-au-Lard, en cachette bien sûr. Je me souviendrais toujours dans la sensation que m'avais fait ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, alors que nous nous étions cachés derrière une poubelle, ton frère devant moi, toi derrière moi. Le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quand j'y pense, mon cœur se brise encore et encore. Tu y étais allée, avec cette fille, cette joueuse de Quidditch, alors que j'avais si désespérément attendu que tu m'invites. J'avais refusé d'y aller avec tant de monde avant de devoir y aller seule, et te regardais danser, et le lendemain, tu étais venu d'asseoir près de moi dans la salle commune, seul, pour une miraculeuse fois. Tu m'as demandé comment s'était passé ma soirée. J'ai ris. Pour ne pas pleurer. Je me suis battue si fort pour de pas fondre en larmes, que j'ai ris si fort ! Ton frère est alors arrivé, et a fait une plaisanterie. Je suis partie sans même que tu le remarques. L'année suivante a été le début des années sombres. Le début de la guerre. Le début de notre histoire. Le jour de la rentrée, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis venu te voir, te dire bonjour. J'ai d'abord salué Lee, puis ton frère et j'ai fini par toi. Pour pouvoir m'asseoir à côté de toi. J'ai tellement ris ce soir-là ! J'ai alors passé mon temps avec vous, Georges, Lee, et toi. Surtout toi. Mais quel équipe vous faisiez ton frère et toi. Si drôle, si similaire, et pourtant tellement différent. Vous vous ressembliez comme deux gouttes d'eau, et pourtant je voyais vos différences. Pour moi, tu étais plus beau, plus drôle. J'étais déjà amoureuse de toi. Déjà… J'ai tellement attendu pour te dire ce que je ressentais. J'ai tellement attendu pour rien. Je me souviens le jour où vous partit de Poudlard, Georges et toi. J'aurais tellement voulu te crier ce jour-là de ne pas partir. De ne pas partir… Si seulement j'avais su à quel point tu n'étais pas parti ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, tu es vraiment parti. Et ma douleur est tellement… Différente que j'ai du mal à croire que je te pensais parti. J'ai dû attendre la fin de l'année pour t'écrire, mes lettres n'auraient jamais passé le barrage d'Ombrage, cette vieille folle. Alors, dès que je suis rentrée chez mon oncle, le premier jour des vacances je t'ai écrit, ne sachant pas si tu me répondrais. Et tu m'as répondu. J'ai lu cette lettre tant de fois, que je suis sûre de pouvoir la réciter par cœur, encore aujourd'hui. Elle est à jamais imprimée dans mon cœur. Merlin, que ça fait mal. Elle est l'une de mes nombreuses blessures qui ne se refermeront jamais. Comme tout ce qui se rapporte à toi. Comme tout ce qui se rapportera toujours à toi.

Tu m'avais invité, et cette fois-là, nous avons eu un vrai rendez-vous. Tu avais dit à ton frère que tu allais aux toilettes, et tu t'étais sauvé de votre boutique, pour venir me retrouver. De nombreuses autres fois ont suivi. Si nombreuse, et pourtant elles ne suffiront jamais. Notre premier baiser. Tu m'avais raccompagné chez moi, il pleuvait des cordes, et nous nous étions serrés sous le porche pour être à l'abri. Tu as fait une blague et j'ai rigolé. Tu m'as alors regardé de ce regard si dérangeant. Si pur. Si beau. Ce regard qui te différenciait de ton frère à mes yeux. Peut-être parce qu'il m'était réservé. Juste à la pensé que je ne reverrais jamais ce regard, j'ai des frissons. Il me réchauffait, me réconfortait. Me rendait vivante. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si vivante. J'ai planté mes yeux dans les tiens, et tu t'es penché pour m'embrasser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans tes bras ce jour-là. Je ne le saurais jamais. Mais ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Un jour, on se baladait main dans la main, et on a croisé ta mère. Tu m'as lâché la main si vite. Mon cœur s'est brisé Fred. Je t'ai regardé avec tant d'incompréhension, et tu en as remis une couche quand tu m'as présenté à ta mère. « Une amie ». Tu lui as dit que j'étais juste une amie. Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi j'ai salué ta mère, et que je suis partie. Même plus tard, tu n'as jamais compris à quel point ça faisait mal. Tu n'avais pas voulu me blesser. Tu voulais me garder pour toi. Tes moments de bonheur que toi seul avait. Tes moments où tu te séparais pour quelques heures de se frère que tu n'avais jamais vraiment quitté. Tes moments où tu ne pensais pas seulement à ta famille. Nos moments.

Merlin. J'ai dit un jour. C'était il y a trois semaines. Si proche, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. J'ai l'impression aussi que cela fait une éternité que tu m'as offert cette bague que je porte. Que tu t'es mis à genoux dans mon minuscule appartement. Une éternité… Et pourtant ! Oh, Fred ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas présenté à ta famille ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à ton frère ? Je me sens si… Seule. Si vide. Une partie de moi est morte avec toi et elle ne reviendra jamais. Mais que je pense à ta famille, mon cœur se brise encore plus. Je l'ai connais tous. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Georges, Ron, Ginny. Tes parents. Ils auraient pu devenir ma famille. Cette famille que je n'ai pas eue. Tu m'as dit, un jour, que quand ils sauraient, je deviendrais une Weasley tout de suite. Tu as ajouté avec un sourire que j'allais comprendre à quel point c'était dur.

Ta mère, si protectrice avec tout le monde, même avec Harry Potter qui n'est pourtant pas son fils. Ton père, toujours entre deux, entre vos éternelles bêtises, et votre mère. Bill, le frère cool, toujours prêt à vous aider dans vos mauvais coups. Charlie, partie si loin pour étudier les dragons. Percy, le seul de tes frères sur qui tu m'es jamais dit du mal, et pourtant, tu l'aimais, autant que les autres. Georges, ton frère jumeau, une partie de toi-même. Ron, ton petit frère que tu aimais tant, et à qui, pourtant, tu faisais vivre un enfer. Ginny, le petite Ginny. Quels mots peuvent exprimer la façon dont tu parlais de ta sœur ? Ta fierté devant ses talents au Quidditch. Ta fierté devant la façon qu'elle avait de s'opposer à toi et Georges. Ta fierté devant ses notes. Ta fierté devant son courage. Tu étais si fière de ta petite sœur. Oh, bien sûr, tes frères n'étaient pas en reste. Ron, était le fidèle ami de Harry Potter, toujours à se mettre en danger pour lui. Georges, avait toujours, soit disant, les meilleurs idées pour vos meilleures blagues. Percy… Etait Percy. Il avait su se faire une place au Ministère, même si ta fierté était mitigée par le rejet de votre famille dont il avait fait preuve. Charlie, si talentueux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Bill… Ah Bill, il était un peu ton modèle, même si tu ne l'aurais jamais avoué, il était le Grand Frère, celui que tu enviais tellement quand tu étais petit. Merlin, être un Weasley te rendais si fière. Vous n'étiez pas riche. Vous n'étiez pas envié de la communauté magique. Et pourtant ! La place de la famille Weasley maintenant ! Vous êtes si respectés. Tu as toujours eu raison d'être fière. Tu avais une famille si formidable.

Je te déteste et pourtant je t'admire tant d'être partie te battre ! Mon cœur se brise quand je pense au dernier mot que je t'ai dit. Quand je pense que je t'ai dit que moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi, et que si jamais tu te partais, tu n'entendrais plus jamais parler de moi. En vérité, j'aurais tellement voulu allais me battre avec toi ! Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. Pas dans mon état. J'avais un rendez-vous chez un médicomage le 2 mai au matin. Merlin, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seule comme ça ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas partie avec toi ? J'aurais dû. J'aurais peut-être pu éviter ta mort. Ou j'aurais pu simplement te dire que je t'aimais avant. J'ai mal, si mal. En te trouvant, j'avais rencontré cette personne, si particulière qui vous enlève ce vide que vous avez dans le cœur. Et le voilà à nous, ce vide. Si gros, si pesant. J'ai peur maintenant. Peur d'être seule. Peur de devoir assumer seule mes responsabilités. Comment expliquer ? Comment raconter ? Comment vivre maintenant ?

Quand j'ai lu ton nom dans le journal, au milieu de la liste des victimes, j'ai oublié comment respirer. J'ai oublié comment être heureuse. J'ai oublié comment vivre. Mes sentiments… Non, eux, ils sont là. Le douloureux désespoir qui m'étreint et que je porte depuis le jour de ta mort. J'ai su dès que j'ai appris que nous avions gagné que tu étais mort. Sinon tu m'aurais contacté. Sinon tu serais revenu. Malgré les menaces. Mais j'ai éloigné ses pensées, je me suis dit que peut être, quelqu'un de ta famille avait été blessé. Je me suis dit que tu pensais que je te rejetterais et que tu attendais le lendemain. Le lendemain… Quand j'ai pris la Gazette, je tremblais tellement qu'il est idiot de penser que je ne me doutais de rien. Je l'ai ouvert à la liste des victimes. Je me suis forcée à la lire depuis le début. Mon cœur s'est légèrement serré quand j'ai vu le nom d'une de mes camarades d'écoles. Tu étais le nom d'après. J'ai lu « Frederic Weasley », et j'ai continué la liste. C'est seulement quand je suis arrivée à la fin que mon cœur s'est brisé. Comme s'il avait voulu que je lise le nom de toutes les personnes mortes pendant cette bataille. Comme pour m'accorder une dernière minute de sérénité avant le désespoir. J'ai posé calmement le journal sur la table basse et je me suis adossé au dossier de mon canapé. Une première larme a coulé sur ma joue. Lente et silencieuse. J'ai poussé un gémissement et ensuite tout est flou dans ma tête.

Je me souviens de larmes, encore et encore, les unes après les autres. Je me souviens de mon voisin qui frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre pour m'aider à me calmer. Je ne connais pas beaucoup mon voisin. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vu, ou croisé. C'est un homme un peu plus vieux que nous, il doit avoir environ vingt-cinq ans. Il m'a aidé à me rassoir sur le canapé, et m'a pris doucement dans ses bras et m'a bercé jusqu'à, apparemment que je m'endorme, après des heures de pleures. Quand je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, j'ai cru que j'avais fait un cauchemar. Que tu allais venir, que je ne m'étais pas encore levé. Et mes yeux m'ont brulé, comme un douloureux rappel à l'ordre. J'ai repoussé les couvertures, et j'ai trouvé sur ma table un tasse de thé encore fumante, et un petit mot. J'ai hésité à envoyer une lettre à ton frère pour lui raconter. Notre histoire. Mais je vais attendre. Attendre quoi ? Les gens disent que la douleur s'atténue avec le temps. Il m'est impossible de le croire. Comment est-ce possible ? Peut-on vraiment vivre après ? Avec la douleur ? Avec le manque ? Je ne peux pas. Pas pour le moment. Pour le moment, je dois apprendre à faire avec. Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai même pas l'option d'aller me jeter d'un pont. Pas pour moi. Ma vie ne vaut plus rien sans toi. Mais pour ton enfant. Il a le droit de vivre. Il a le droit de savoir que son père est mort pour qu'un jour, lui, puisse avoir le droit de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semble. Et il saura. Ta famille saura elle aussi. Elle saura tout, et j'espère accueillera notre enfant, pour qu'il devienne un Weasley, un membre de cette si formidable famille dont tu m'as si souvent fait l'éloge. Il ne connaitra pas son père, mais je refuse qu'il ne connaisse pas ses origines. Il saura, et je vivrai pour qu'il sache.

Je te déteste Fred Weasley. Je te hais de me laisser seule. Mon cœur peut-il supporter se vide que tu laisses derrière toi ? Non. Et pourtant il va devoir. Comme je vais devoir vivre. Je dois vivre. Pour toi. Pour que ton souvenir puisse vivre en moi.

Je t'aime, Fred. Pour toujours et à jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_


End file.
